Books & Broomsticks: His Final Year
by alyssialui
Summary: In Percy's final year, he vows to make Oliver his. A Percy/Oliver collection, highlighting different moments in their relationship.
1. The First Encounter

_A/N: In Percy's final year, he vows to make Oliver his. A Percy/Oliver collection, highlighting different moments in their relationship. Some will be memories, some will be dreams and hopes, all in an effort to make all this happen while they're still at Hogwarts._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Diagon Alley II:** Battleships - Books and Broomsticks - Percy/Oliver_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Charms Assignment #11 -Write about a/an lonely/antisocial character finding friendship/love._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The First Encounter**

He listened to the young man sitting across from him at the Gryffindor Table, his passion pouring out in his words and his wildly waving hands. He loved watching Oliver talk about Quidditch, the way his brow knitted when he was working out the intricacies of a play and the twinkle in his eye when he spoke of a spectacular goal. As it was, he was talking to the Gryffindor Chasers, already excited about the games they were obviously going to win with his ingenious and creative plays.

"Don't you think so, Percy?" Oliver asked, the flickering light of the floating candles above reflected in his eyes.

Percy nodded, and Oliver smiled before resuming his conversation. Percy hadn't even been listening too closely, his thoughts focused more on Oliver than what he was saying, but that didn't matter. They both knew that Percy's knowledge of Quidditch couldn't compare to Oliver's, but Oliver always loved to include Percy in his plans, no matter how small.

People often wondered why the pair were friends. They seemed like polar opposites: Oliver was loud and outgoing, sporty and loved talking, while Percy was more quiet and reserved, preferring to study in the library alone instead of being around others. But those people just didn't understand. They were each other's first friend and nothing could change that.

* * *

 _Percy waited at the back of the long line of girls and boys standing before the Hat on the stool with his head cast down. Everyone around him was talking excitedly with the friends they had made on the train, wondering what house they'd go in and what house they didn't want to go in. He had no one to talk to, since he had ridden with Bill and Charlie, and had been too shy to speak to anyone on the boat ride across the Lake._

 _"Are you excited?" someone asked from behind him._

 _He looked up to a brown-haired boy smiling at him, his bright eyes waiting for a response._

 _Percy opened his mouth to say more, but his shyness got the better of him and he chose to nod his head instead._

 _The boy smiled even wider before he said, "Me too. I think I'll go into Gryffindor. Mum says I'm pretty brave to fly so high on my broom. My cousin, Melissa, just thinks I'm being reckless."_

 _Percy nodded again, but the boy's eyes were still looking at him expectantly. He quietly said, "I don't know what house I'll be in. My brothers are already in Gryffindor, but I'm not brave like them."_

 _The brown-haired boy narrowed his eyes as he studied him, tapping his chin thoughtfully, before he said, "Maybe you'll get into Ravenclaw. You've got glasses and everything!"_

 _Percy's face grew warm. Was he really Ravenclaw material? He had never thought of himself wearing blue and bronze colours, but this boy seemed to believe it was possible just from the fact at he wore glasses._

 _He was about to say something more when the Hall suddenly grew quiet. "_ _The Sorting is about to beginning," the elderly witch who had led them into the room said as she held a long parchment and began to read the names._

 _One by one, the line got shorter as each student sat on the stool beneath the Hat before their new house was called, until eventually, the witch reached "W"._

 _"Weasley, Percy," she said._

 _Percy took a deep breath as he stepped up to the stool. The witch placed the Hat over his head and soon a loud voice filled his ears._

 _"Oh, another Weasley. Are there more of you?" it asked._

 _Percy bit his lip, unsure if he should answer the talking Hat, but it didn't seem to mind as it continued speaking, "You have a thirst for knowledge and are devoted follower of the rules. You are very ambitious, your sights aimed at becoming the Minister of Magic. You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but there is another side not even you know about. You want to be brave and courageous like your brothers, and there is one house that will help you achieve that. Let it be **GRYFFINDOR**!"_

 _The Hat was pulled off his head amidst the clapping of the room, the students at the Gryffindor Table clapping the loudest. He jumped off the stool and sat at the end, offering a small smile to his fellow First Years._

 _"Wood, Oliver," the elderly witch said._

 _Percy craned his head up to see the boy from the line walking up to the Hat. So his name was Oliver?_

 _Percy could feel his heart beating in his chest as he waited for the Hat's verdict. Oliver was his first friend outside of his family. Oliver had believed with his whole heart that he would be in Ravenclaw, and though he was wrong, no one else believed in him like that. He didn't want them to separated._

 _Then the Hat shouted, " **GRYFFINDOR**!" and he joined in with the shouts and applause from his house-mates._

 _Oliver grinned as he leapt off the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table, plonking into the vacant seat next to him. "We're going to be house-mates!" he shouted with a wide smile and sparkling eyes._

 _Percy smiled back, a large smile which covered his entire face. He and his first friend would be house-mates and he couldn't be happier._

* * *

"Percy! Percy!"

"What?" he asked, blinking his eyes rapidly as they focused on the person calling to him.

Oliver chuckled before he gestured to the table between them. "The Feast has started. You missed the entire Sorting with your daydreaming."

Percy's face flushed as Katie, Angelina and Alicia giggled around him, before he began filling his plate with food.

Soon, they all lapsed into conversation, but Percy couldn't help getting distracted by Oliver again. Over the years, his feelings for his best friend had become less platonic and more romantic. He often imagined what it would be like to hold Oliver's hands, to gaze into deeply into his eyes, and to place a soft kiss across the Keeper's lips.

Now, they were in their Seventh Year, a year of 'lasts', including the last chance he had to tell his best friend about his feelings. As he listened to Oliver recount a day he had spent with his cousin over the Summer, Percy vowed he would make the most of this year and that included making Oliver his.


	2. The Anniversary

_A/N: Percy forgets an anniversary. Percy/Oliver._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Anniversary**

Percy drew his night shirt over his head as he walked out of the bathroom. The events of the day had finally caught up with him and now all he felt like doing was sleeping. He placed his glasses carefully on the top of his trunk before he threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

The bathroom door creaked open but Percy merely rolled over. It was probably just Oliver finishing up his shower. But then he heard the boy say, "Oh, Percy, I almost forgot. Friday's coming up."

Percy's brow knitted over his closed eyes. Friday? They just got back to Hogwarts. What was so special about the coming Friday?

He rolled over, ready to ask Oliver what he was talking about when he came face first with Oliver's toned nude body, the boy's waist at eye-level. Since Oliver was used to the Quidditch locker room showers, he held no shame when it came to others seeing him partially or completely naked.

It took Percy a few moments to remember to breathe, before he averted his eyes. He cleared his throat before he asked, "What's Friday?"

The other boy laughed, leaning over Percy to shove him. "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you've forgotten our anniversary."

Percy's face grew warm at Oliver's touch, knowing just how close he was to other parts of the boy's body. "I- I-"

Oliver laughed before he straightened up and walked over to his trunk. "I'll leave it a surprise. Just make sure you wake up early Friday morning," he said, as he pulled on his sweatpants and nightshirt over his body. He bid Percy goodnight as he lay down in his own bed and fell promptly asleep.

It took Percy several hours to finally get to sleep, thoughts of the forgotten anniversary mingling with fantasies of his best friend's naked body.

* * *

"Luke," Percy whispered to the Ravenclaw boy sitting next to him. They were in Ancient Runes, one of the only classes the two of them shared without Oliver. "Can I ask you something?"

The boy looked up from his parchment and said, "Usually I'm the one asking you for help, Percy."

"This isn't about Ancient Runes," Percy said. "What happening this Friday? Oliver mentioned something about it last night." He had been trying all day to remember on his own but nothing was coming to him.

Luke thought for a moment. "Friday, Friday, that's the Fourth, right?" Then he grinned. "How could you forget, Percy? That day was great."

Percy frowned. So there really was some important thing on Friday, and even Luke remembered, but he didn't?

Luke began to laugh at Percy's expression. "You really don't remember, do you? Well, I'm not going to spoil anything. It'll be more fun this way."

* * *

Percy tried all week to remember what Friday was, continuously pestering Luke and sneakily asking Oliver, but they both wouldn't tell. They simply gave him wide, knowing grins before they changed the subject or walked away.

It was driving him crazy. As far as he was concerned, only couples celebrated anniversaries and though he would have liked it to be one of those kinds of anniversaries, he was sure it was anything but. Oliver was still oblivious to his feelings, and Percy still hadn't figured out a way to tell him.

He fell into a restful sleep Thursday night, wondering how he could forget something that was obviously important to Oliver.

* * *

It was a few hours later when he was jostled awake. He flailed his arms wildly, ready to scream when a hand held tightly over his mouth.

"Shhhhh," someone said in the darkness.

When Percy finally had calmed down, he could make out the fuzzy image of his best friend standing next to his bed. He quirked an eyebrow up at the young man, then looked pointedly at the hand covering his mouth.

Oliver removed his hand and said, "Come," making his way out of the dormitory without waiting for Percy. Percy slipped on his glasses and padded after the other boy, leaving their other dorm-mates sleeping in their beds.

He followed Oliver through the lightening castle as they slipped out onto the grounds, the sun barely peaking over the tops of the trees of the Forest. Soon, they were on the Quidditch Pitch. Percy looked about him before he finally asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Oliver stopped his steps before turning to face the red-haired boy. He seemed to be searching Percy's face before his mouth fell. "You really don't remember," he said softly. "I thought you would eventually."

"Remember what?" Percy asked.

Oliver sped up towards the broomshed and returned with two brooms. That's when it all came back to Percy.

* * *

 _"You've never flown on a broom!" Oliver shouted, his voice loud enough to disturb a few birds in the nearby trees. He was looking at the red-haired boy across from him as if he had just told him he was actually two goblins standing on each other's shoulders._

 _"Of course I've flown on a broom," Percy said defensively. "I've just never flown on a broom here," he said, spreading his arms wide._ _They were out on the Quidditch Pitch, Oliver inviting Percy as he took a morning fly. After a long first week of school, he needed to destress with some flying._

 _"What about First Year flying lessons?" Oliver asked._

 _"Don't you remember? Every time I tried, I'd break something until eventually Madame Hooch told me to sit them out._

 _Oliver nodded before he had an idea. He flew down to the broomshed before returning to Percy in the stands. "We're going to fly. Now."_

 _Percy warily took the broom and mounted it, taking off into the air behind Oliver. The wind mussed his hair and his glasses threatened to fly off his face but he didn't care. The thrill of the sky and Oliver's smiling face made everything worth it._

 _They began to race, once, twice and then three times around the Quidditch Pitch, each time Percy just a few inches behind the other boy. Then on the last lap, Percy pulled ahead, much to both their surprise. He smiled to himself. He was actually going to win this one._

 _Unfortunately, his momentary distraction caused him to lose his balance. His broom began to waver beneath him as he loss control. He crashed into one of the goal posts before falling a few feet onto his wrist._

 _A few hours later, Luke was laughing as Oliver recounted their morning adventures. "This is just like First Year all over again."_

 _Oliver let out a low chuckle upon seeing Percy's scowl. "I guess you won't be flying again," he said._

 _Percy looked down at his healed wrist. He was very accident-prone on a broom, which was why his brothers hated playing with him and he never tried out for the Quidditch team. But then he remembered the exhilaration and the joy on Oliver's face. "Ask me again in about a year," he said. "It'll be our anniversary."_

 _Oliver grinned before clapping him on the back. "I'll hold you to it."_

* * *

"I remember," Percy said.

The bright spark returned to Oliver's eyes. "Took you long enough," he said. "I don't see how someone can forget breaking their wrist."

Percy frowned. "A lot has happened since," he said. Last year, there was all that nonsense about the Heir of Slytherin, which turned out to be his sister possessed by some spirit. It was easy to forget their morning fly.

Oliver bit his lip, looking sheepishly at the red-haired boy. "I'm sorry, Percy. If you don't want to do this again, it's fine. We can just go back inside."

Percy thought for a moment. Last year was a bad year, but that morning with Oliver was easily the best of his life. "Give me the broom," he said.

Oliver smiled as he handed it over, and they take off into the air. Again, the wind blew threw his hair and his glasses almost fell off his face, but Oliver's joy was infectious and he let out a loud hoot. This was definitely a pleasant anniversary to celebrate.


	3. Slice of Life

_A/N: A typical night in the life of Percy and Oliver. Shorter than the others. slice of life moment. Percy/Oliver._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Together in the Common Room**

His lips moved wordlessly as his quill moved across his parchment, filling the air around him with the sound of soft scratching. School was in full swing now, and every night, Percy could be found at one of the small desks along the edges of the Gryffindor Common Room doing his homework.

Across from the red-head sat his best friend and crush, Oliver Wood, who was intently focused on his own parchment. It was just the two of them in the room as most of the students were either still in the Great Hall finishing dinner, in the Library or headed to bed early.

"What do you think about starting Fred and George off near the goal posts to help with defense?" Oliver asked, his nose almost touching his own parchment as he scribbled his notes.

"Then they'll be too far from the Chasers and Harry, who need protection more than you do," Percy said without looking up. Though the red-head didn't play the sport much himself, he was an avid follower and a good strategist. Many of Oliver's plays over the years as team captain had been bounced of Percy during nights like this, some plays even devised by Percy himself.

Oliver nodded, his quill moving madly across his parchment, before he said, "I could split them up, keep one at my side and let the other protect the Chasers."

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "Fred and George work best as a team. Breaking them up would make both of them worthless."

The red-head reached blindly across the table as he continued to write, and the Quidditch Keeper wordlessly dropped his own finished essay into the waiting hand, neither looking at the other.

Percy scanned the other boy's essay quickly before he said, "You only listed three advantages of using poppies over daisies, instead of four."

Oliver reached his hand out for his essay and jotted something down before he handed it back.

"How about the Chasers? Should it be a V-formation, or a staggered line?" he asked again.

Percy thought for a moment before he finally looked up from his parchment. He smiled at the smudges of ink across the other boy's face he remained blissfully unaware of, and the way his eyes danced across the parchment as his imagination ran wild. It was moments like this when Percy thought Oliver was his most handsome and beautiful. He was so attracted to the young man, by his inside and out, and Percy couldn't keep his feelings hidden any longer.

"Percy?" Oliver asked, finally looking up. "V or stagger?"

Percy shook his head and said, "V at the beginning, and then stagger. Keep things interesting."

Oliver nodded and gave the red-head a dazzling smile. "Right. Thanks, Perce," he said before he looked back down.

"Not a problem, Oliver," Percy said, resisting the urge to reach over the wipe the ink off the other boy's face, and returning to his own essay. He would get the courage to act soon, but not tonight. Tonight was just a typical night between the two Gryffindor Seventh Years.


	4. The First Kiss

_A/N: Percy finally acts on his feelings. Still Percy/Oliver._

 _Also a submission for:_

 _ **The Things I Would Do For You Competition:** Get hurt trying to save you from falling off your broom_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Overworked**

Percy looked up from the ground, watching the brown-haired boy move from goal to goal with a worried expression. Since it was his last year to win the House Cup, Oliver had been running himself ragged all week and it was starting to show. Between his lessons, his practices with the rest of the Quidditch team, and his own early morning practices, he hardly left any time for rest or sleep, thinking only of perfecting his performance.

"Maybe we should go back inside," he called up to the boy. "You could get a few more hours of sleep before breakfast."

Oliver blocked a charmed quaffle from zooming through the centre hoop, while using the bristles of his broom to knock away another which was heading for the right hoop.

"No," he called down, without looking at Percy. "I wanna stay out here a while longer."

Percy bit his lip before he looked towards the entrance of the pitch. He had followed Oliver out here this morning in an effort to possibly get him to take it easier, hoping if he had let him get in some training time, Oliver would be more willing to leave early. Apparently that wasn't happening, and Oliver didn't care if he was there or not. Should he truly go, or should he continue to wait it out with the brown-haired boy?

Then he had an idea. Maybe, he could get something from the kitchens, a couple cups of tea or coffee. He could bribe the boy down from the sky and they could held inside and sit in the common room together.

But there an odd whooshing noise from above, along with the fluttering sound of fabric. Percy looked up to see Oliver falling from the sky, his broom held limply between his legs as his clothes wrapped around him.

Percy ran as fast as he could towards the boy as he plummeted to the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Had he finally done it, tuckered himself out so much, he completely passed out.

 ** _Oomph!_**

Percy had gotten there just in time for Oliver to land right on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs as his body cushioned the brown-haired boy's fall. He screamed out in pain as he landed awkwardly on his ankle, but there was no time for that. He had to tend to Oliver.

"Oliver! Oliver! Wake up!" Percy cried, rolling the boy onto his back and slapping his face.

Oliver took a deep breath as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he rubbed his back. "Why does it feel like I ran into a train?" he asked.

"Well, you kind of fell from the sky and landed on me," Percy said with a nervous grin.

Oliver looked around him before he asked, "But weren't you over there near the bottom of the Ravenclaw stands?"

A blush crept up Percy's neck. "Well, I panicked and ran over here to catch you," he said.

Oliver grinned. "Thanks, mate. I'd probably have broken something if it hadn't been for you."

Percy nodded, as he graciously accepted the other boy's praise. Then he noticed just how close they were. Oliver was still lying on his back in the grass, and Percy was practically lying on top of him, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. His eyes focused on Oliver's face, studying the soft flecks in his brown eyes and the way he licked his lips.

It was now or never, and Percy chose now. He lessened between them as he softly placed his lips over Oliver's.

It took him just a minute to realize what he had done, before he pulled back, staring at the other boy with wide eyes. Oliver simply looked back at him, a hand moving up to his lips.

"Maybe we should," Percy began, moving off the other boy and then letting out an anguished groan.

He looked down to see he had injured his ankle worse than he first thought and it was slowly swelling.

"Come," Oliver said, getting to his feet and allowing Percy to lean on his shoulders. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

Oliver grabbed his broom and they made their way slowly across the Quidditch Pitch towards the entrance and back to the castle, Percy trying not to lean too much of his weight on the other boy.

He had ruined everything with his impulsive act and he was sure Oliver wouldn't want to talk to him after they got to the Hospital Wing. It wasn't every day your best friend gave you a kiss, and that was assuming Oliver even swung that way.

"Oliver, I-" Percy began.

"You know, there's a Hogsmeade weekend next week, right?" Oliver asked, interrupting the redhead.

Percy simply stared back at the brown-haired boy, wondering why he was bringing that up now. "Yes, and?"

"We could go together," Oliver said with a grin.

Percy's mouth fell open. Was Oliver saying what he thought he was saying? "Just the two of us?" Percy asked. "On a date?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Percy couldn't believe his luck. Oliver didn't think he was weird or a freak, he wasn't shunning him. He actually want to go out with him, together. "Sure," Percy said with a smile.


	5. The Date

_A/N: Percy and Oliver go to Hogsmeade. Percy/Oliver._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Date**

It was the weekend and the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Percy sat on his bed alone in the dorm room, his leg bobbing up and down as he waited for Oliver to exit the bathroom. He had woken up very early, even earlier than Oliver, and had been ready for hours. He had been anticipating this day all week and now it was finally here.

He tugged at his scarf, wondering if he should take it off for a moment since he was actually beginning to sweat a bit. But maybe that was just nerves. He wanted this day to go perfectly and he couldn't deny just how worried he felt.

However, before he could dwell any further, the door opened and Oliver stepped out, looking as fresh and well-groomed as ever. He offered Percy a wide grin as he walked over to his own bed and picked up his coat, hat and scarf. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Percy swallowed and nodded, not trusting himself to speak without stammering, before he rose from his bed and followed Oliver out of the dorm room.

* * *

 _This was so strange_ , Percy thought as they trudged through the snow along the path to Hogsmeade. This wasn't the first time he and Oliver had gone to Hogsmeade together. Ever since Third Year, they were frequent patrons of all the shops in the village and had a great time together. They were talking, laughing and having a great time together.

However, today, everything was different. He couldn't truly focus on anything Oliver tried to say, and could only offer one or two word responses. His eyes kept straying to Oliver's hand swinging at his side and he wondered if he should reach out and grab it. Or maybe that was too forward. Maybe, he should-

"Percy? Percy!" Oliver shouted.

"What?" Percy asked, shaking his head as he looked back into Oliver's face.

"I know today is a special day, but I don't want you to feel weird. We'll just take things slow and easy and hang like we normally do okay?"

Percy took a deep breath before he smiled. "Alright then. So, Honeydukes first?"

Oliver smiled back and clapped Percy on the back. "But of course."

* * *

Things went much more smoothly as the day progressed. After they picked up a couple Chocolate Frogs, and Oliver's favourite treat, Sugar Quills, they headed into the book store for Percy so he could check out their newest stock. And no day in Hogsmeade would be complete without a stop at the Quidditch store. Percy always loved to watch Oliver gush about the specifications of the latest broom.

Currently, they were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, a butterbeer in each of their hands as they laughed over the events that had transpired in Professor McGonagall's class the day before.

"I still can't believe Montgomery set her hat on fire," Oliver said, clutching his stomach as he let out a hearty laugh.

Percy chuckled. "Well, you know Montgomery has never been the best at Transfiguration. I'm surprised he chose to keep the subject."

"He had nothing else to fall back on. It was either Transfiguration or-"

Percy never heard the second subject, since at that moment, a pair of hands came to cover Oliver's eyes. "Guess who?" the girl said, unable to keep the giggle out of her voice as she whispered in the brown-haired boy's ear.

Oliver pulled her hands out of his eyes. "Oh, hi, Theresa. What brings you here?"

The blonde twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers as she leaned against Oliver, her green eyes bright and shining. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack with me," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Percy turned away with a scowl, staring at his bottle. He had heard enough about Theresa Golding to know she was everyone's dream girl. She was cute, funny and very smart, and now, it seemed she had set her sights on Oliver.

And why wouldn't she? Oliver was a very attractive boy himself and he had had his share of pretty girls throwing themselves at him over the years. Percy couldn't compete with any of them, and soon, Oliver would rise from the table and leave with Theresa and-

"Actually, I'm on a date, Theresa," Oliver said.

Theresa's eyes flashed before she looked all about the restaurant. "Where is she? In the loo?"

" _He_ is sitting right here," Oliver said, motioning towards the redhead. "I'm sure you know Percy."

Theresa looked at Percy, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to understand what was happening. Then she laughed and said, "Oh, you're so funny, Oliver."

"I'm serious," Oliver said. He reached across the table and held Percy's hand. "Percy and I are on a date."

The blonde scowled before she said, "Well, Oliver, whenever you're done with this little... phase, come find me." She turned around with a flash of her hair as she walked away.

Percy watched her retreating back before he looked down at his and Oliver's intertwined hands. "You know you didn't have to do that," Percy said. "If you were interested in her, you could have-"

"I'm on a date with you," Oliver interrupted. "And there's no one else I'd rather be with." He leaned over and placed his lips on Percy's. This kiss was slower, purposeful, more powerful and Percy wished it would never end.

Oliver pulled away and smiled. "Ready to go back to the castle?" he asked.

Percy nodded as they rose to their feet and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.


	6. Meet My Boyfriend

_A/N: Oliver meets Molly. Percy/Oliver._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Meet My Boyfriend**

Percy paced across the living room before the fireplace, waiting for the whooshing noise and the green flames. For not the first time that morning, he wondered if this was entirely a good idea. At the time, inviting Oliver to the Burrow seemed like the perfect thing to do.

Their relationship had been growing since their first date in Hogsmeade. There was a lot more hand-holding, skin touching, long looks and shared kisses. Percy's face grew warm just thinking about Oliver's lips on his and the way he always tasted of cinnamon.

When they had both mentioned that they were returning home for the holidays, the fact that he would have to go two weeks without seeing Oliver had caused him to panic and it had just come out.

"You can visit me over the holidays," he said as they sat before the common room fire, Oliver's head in his lap as the other boy flipped through a magazine.

Oliver put down his magazine and said, "Wicked. Your mum won't mind?"

Percy smiled and said, "Mind? My mum will probably try to adopt you."

Now, Percy wasn't so sure. While his mum was a loving and kind woman who loved to cook for everyone, he had no idea how she would react to Oliver when he eventually told her they were dating, and after the time they spent together, he didn't want to lie either.

He stopped his pacing as the fireplace lit up and a smiling face appeared. "Everything ready?" the face asked, his eyes moving all around the Weasley living room.

Percy nodded and a few seconds later, Oliver stepped through and embraced the redhead. Percy eyed the broom slung over the boy's shoulder and asked, "Really?"

Oliver simply chuckled. "Well, you know me. And I don't always get the chance to play with so many people on break. Your family is practically its own team." He then leaned a bit closer, his breath tickling Percy's ear as he whispered, "Unless you want me to go and come back."

Percy's face grew warm and he was about to respond when a voice called out, "Percy, is your friend here yet?"

Percy instantly jumped out of Oliver's arms and cleared his throat as his mother stepped into the room. "Oh," she said upon seeing the brown-haired boy. "You must be Oliver."

Oliver smiled and extended his hand to the short woman. "Yes, Ma'am. Oliver Wood."

Her eyes then fell to the broom and a small frown crossed over her face. "The boys will definitely love you. They've been so antsy lately, being cooped up inside with the snow, but today is actually a good day for flying, I suppose."

"That's why I brought it, Ma'am. Your boys play on my team," Oliver said. "Well, all except this one," he added, ruffling Percy's well-groomed hair affectionately.

His mum eyed him warily before she said, "Well, you can get something to eat in the kitchen before you go outside."

* * *

"Great game, Oliver," Fred said as he clapped the boy on the shoulders and climbed the stairs.

"Really great. Nice to stretch my legs every once in a while," George said, clapping him on the back as well. "But now I smell like a hippogriff, so if you'll excuse me," he added as he followed his twin.

This left Percy and Oliver alone in the living room. "You were great up there, Perce," Oliver said.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Oliver," Percy said.

After a little begging on Oliver's part, they had decided to play two-on-two, with the twins against him and Oliver. He was a horrible Chaser, having much difficulty holding on to the quaffle for too long or scoring against George, but that didn't matter with Oliver's excellent keeping skills. In the end, he and Oliver had won before they decided to call it day.

"How about I do something else to make you feel better?" Oliver asked with a grin before he turned to Percy. He stepped up to the redhead until Percy's back was flat against the wall, the space between the two of them non-existent.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," Oliver said, placing his hands on the wall and effectively trapping Percy between them. "It's not everyday I get to see you so hot and sweaty."

Percy's heart beat rapidly in his ears as Oliver's lips descended on his, his hands moving to hold his waist firmly. He raised his own hands to cup the brown-haired boy's face, pulling him even closer as his mouth opened and Oliver's tongue darted inside.

They were then interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Percy quickly separated, looking over the other boy's shoulder to see his mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen surrounded in broken glass and liquid.

"What was that, mum?" Fred asked, as he and George ran down the stairs, taking in the scene on the first floor.

Percy cleared his throat as he stepped off the wall and out of Oliver's embrace. He then grabbed the boy's hand and said, "Oliver is more than just my friend. Mum, meet my boyfriend."

Everyone turned towards his mother. The Weasley boys all knew their mother was a bit old-fashioned and eager for grandchildren ever since Bill became of age, so what would she do now?

There was a short noise before she asked, "Percy, can I see you in the kitchen?"

It was an order, not a request, and Percy stepped forward with his head held down, casting one more glance towards a bashful Oliver.

"Oliver, how about you come upstairs with us?" he heard Fred ask as he led the brown-haired boy up the stairs away from the potential explosion from their mother, and for that, Percy was grateful.

He stepped over the broken glass and entered the kitchen behind his mum, who immediately began occupying herself with the dishes in the sink. They stood there in silence for a few long minutes before Percy asked, "Yes, Mum?"

His mum's scrubbing intensified before she asked, "What were you thinking, Percy? You were the sensible one, the one to follow in your father's footsteps. I thought we raised you well. How could you do this to us?"

"Do what exactly, Mum? Find someone I love?" Percy asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Love?" his mum asked, her curly red hair whipping around her face as she turned suddenly. "How can you love a boy? You're supposed to find a nice girl so you can-"

"What if I never wanted a nice girl, Mum?" Percy asked.

His mum bit her lip, trying to understand what he was saying to her. "But what about children, Percy? It'll be impossible. It-"

"We can find someone to have one, we can adopt. Heck, we might not even want children, so it might not be an issue."

She turned away, sniffling a bit as she muttered under her breath. Percy sighed. He knew his relationship would upset his mother but he never wanted her to cry. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms as he said softly, "I don't care that he's a boy and it's not physically possible to have children, but I love him. I don't know what the future will hold, Mum, but Oliver makes me happy."

He placed a hand under his mum's chin and tipped her head upwards, looking into her watery eyes. "Don't you want me to be happy, Mum?" he asked.

His mum let out a loud sob before she threw her hands around him. "That's all I've ever wanted, Percy."

He let her cry a bit longer, rubbing small circles across her back, before she said, "It'll take a bit of time to get used to, but I'm happy for you, Percy."

Percy smiled and placed a kiss on his mum's forehead, "Thanks, Mum."

His mum then pulled away and swatted his arm, "But I do hope that sort of behaviour will be toned down. There is still a time and place for everything."

Percy chuckled, rubbing where she swatted as he said, "Sure, Mum."

His mum nodded before she said, "Now, invite him back downstairs so I can meet him formally."


End file.
